the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Rodenmaar Jr.
Victor Rodenmaar Jr. is the house master of the House of Anubis. He is the leader of the Secret Society of Teachers. He is very strict to the students. He has a stuffed bird named Corbierre whom he is rather attached to. Not very much is known about his past, other than he had a hard childhood and he was childhood friends with Sarah and Rufus. Victor seems to be at the root of the society, since he was there since the beginning of it and has extensive knowledge of Egyptian Mythology and Alchemy. He is connected to the Frobisher-Smythe's through his father and often tries to outwit Robert, who although is dead, his tricks still live on. He also becomes nicer with each passing season finale when we learn that he does care for the safety of the children. History Victor w as born in 1915 and used to be friends with Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Rufus Zeno when he was younger. When his father threatened him, his friendship with Sarah ended. Despite the fact that he wasn't good friends with her after their childhood, he was very upset when he heard Sarah died, showing he still cared for her. (See Varah) Victor seems to have inherited a great deal of his attitudes and behavior from his father, including his quirk of saying "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." (Which his father was heard saying on one of the phonographic cylinders.) He always accompanies this statement by actually dropping a pin. Series involvement Victor is on the scene when Patricia becomes suspicious of Joy's disappearance, calming her and claiming that she is perfectly alright. Any evidence of Joy's existence, Victor goes to extreme lengths to get rid of. It is obvious that Victor has many secrets and as the story goes on, Victor begins to become paranoid that someone is finding out more and more about the society (Nina and Fabian). He drank the Elixir of Life to make him look younger in the Season Finale, Victor attempts to complete the ritual which would give all of them eternal life. He fails however when Sibuna interrupts it. Victor is discouraged afterwards and stalks away to his room; to mourn over his loss of eternal life. His pride and joy is his stuffed bird named Corbierre. In the second season Victor, is on the hunt on finding The Book of Isis as he suspects that it has the formula for the Elixir of Life. He begins his search in the Frobisher-Smythe Library, where he intends to hold an Egyptian exhibition. Near the end of the second season, it was shown that he did infact care for the Anubis Household students. In one episode of Season 2 where the antechamber code shelf is it is revealed Victor has another pet ferret like his crow and he pet it and said it's name. In the season two finale, he gave up the final ingredient of the Elixir of Life to save Joy. He then gave Nina the Mask of Anubis to put it where Robert intended it. Nina then gave him his father's ring, and told her the message his father wanted to pass down to him. At the end of the season two finale, his new ring glew, and when he opened it, he was excited to see a Tear Of Gold. This is the cliffhanger for a 3rd season. Quotes * "It's ten o'clock! You all know what that means!! You have'' five minutes''! And then I want to hear a pin drop!" *"Ah, children. They have such vivid imaginations." *"If we lose this bid i will not rest until you are thrown out of this school!" *"Anyone who does not live here, OUT! The party is over" *"I don't want to fire you again Trudy, once per term is enough" *"Don't call me sweetie." *"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm releasing an idiot" *"Sit down!" *"BED!!" *"Who put this key on the floor outside my room? Who? Was it you?" *"Ah, don't tell me, you did it was well." *"You are grounded, the same as the rest of them. As for your other little escapade..." * "I want to be able to see my face in that toilet bowl." * "Yes... Unlike you, Ms. Millington, I was not born yesterday. Now, what are you doing?" *"Amber Millington, get back here now!" *"Quite,quite fascinating,Gustav." *"They have returned Corbierre, now our peace is shattered!" *"Do not judge me, Corbierre." *"Yes, listen to this old man, Nina!" *"Playing Tennis, what does it look like I'm doing?!" Trivia *The actor who potrays him was the only one who played two characters (Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and Victor Rodenmaar Sr.) *He, Rufus, and Sarah were all born in the same year, 1915, but Sarah is the only one who has aged because Victor and Rufus drink the elixir. *He, Rufus, and Sarah all knew each other as children. *He'' likes'' Vera. *He is the only non-main character to appear in every episode. *He has a stuffed raven named 'Corbeirre'. Most people think he is evil, but he is indeed good, just very grumpy (He showed emotion when Alfie was pretend dying in the season one finale. He also sacrificed the Tears of Gold to save Joy's life, and almost cried when Nina gave him his father's ring and message.) *He clears his throat rapidly when he talks to Vera. *He has become nicer each season finale. *He got furious at Vera when Alfie fell through the Senet board, and ordered her to release them or their trance. *Victor can be compared to Severus Snape from the Harry Potter series. Both men are mean and seemingly evil, but are actually good and mean no real harm. Link to the Victor Rodenmaar Jr. gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Members of the Secret Society Category:House of Anubis Category:Males Category:Villains